The fallens true desires
by Elliot Brn
Summary: Hi guys this is my first story and this story I'm not sure with the rating so it may change may continue if it is liked but onto the summery. what if Issei had met the Grigoris leader before he met Raynare or any of the devils what if he had awoken the boosted gear before meeting them what if Raynare was different, broken ... lonely smart Issei/OP Issei/not perverted Issei/
1. Chapter 1

High school DXD

The Fallen's true desires

[Kouh church]

All she ever wanted was to be loved but after the incident she thought she would she would again.

{Flashback to the time of the great war}

The great war was approaching its end and currently the greatest warriors of each side were fighting on the battle field however there was one difference with one of the angles warriors she had amazing raven hair a bewitching body figure and just these two things caused many male angles to give in to their primal desires and lust, she also had beautiful violet eyes and an enchanting smile capable of warming the coldest of hearts in total on the outside her beauty rivalled that of Gabriele one of the four great seraphs and direct children of god himself however the thing that separated her from most angles was the fact that she wasn't trained in combat much instead she was mainly trained in support magic and because of this fact the four seraphs and god always made sure that on the battle field she was always guarded by 5 or six of the most experienced and well trained angle guards who were specially trained in advanced swords and offensive magic however that had just changed as just moments ago her guards were killed and she was now being attacked by one of the more experienced devil knights and she was just barely fending his attacks off with each swing aimed at a vital point barely dodging or blocking it that was until a bright blue spear of light was stabbed through his heart "w-who is there? w-why did you save me?" she questioned "I am the current leader of the fallen angles Dixus I wish to aim this war and have the three factions unite into one alliance giving peace to the world as this blood shed is pointless plus it would also be a shame for another support warrior to be defeated so lets fight together. During their time on the battlefield they grew closer eventually their partnership evolved into friendship then into a loving and healthy relationship fuelled by love and not lust until eventually they made love and the angle didn't fall proving that it was nothing pure love for the fallen angles' leader. After the war they started to see each other more and more often until however a fallen angle asked to see her claiming to be a messenger of their leader and she left to hear what he had to say "greetings my name is Kokabiel you must be the beautiful angle Yuma my leader has talked about. I have come here to tell you that my leader wishes to meet with you at his place to then go for a lovely night out he wishes to see you at 7pm," at the chance to see her lover she had agreed not noticing the maniacal smirk on the man's face before It quickly changed to a humble and soft smile .

(time skip to 6:50pm)

Yuma was outside her lover's house and had just nocked the door till she heard screams of pain from what sounded like her lover, so she summoned a light spear and destroyed the door only to find Dixus decapitated and his body of the one who told her to come. Kokabiel. Falling to her knees in pain and grief he let out an ear-piercing scream. "Oh you got here sooner than I had expected well never matter the others have been waiting patiently for you and so have I " Kokabiel as soon he had said this a horde of fallen angles grabbed stripped and tied her and then eventually they all had their 'fun' with her as she screamed out in pain grief betrayal and despair she did not know how long they had their fun for but she knew that they either stopped when she fell after passing out from exhaustion or when they all were satisfied with their new whore. And of course, heaven was informed of her falling however they were informed that she fell from lust and was not actually informed of the truth of her falling.

{Flashback end}

After that incident she thought that no one could ever love such a broken person as much as she had grown close to the new fallen angel leader Azazel she had always kept a certain amount of emotional distance from him but as she was still being treated as a cum dump Azazel had always booked her whenever possible and as frequently as he could sending her of to the human realm where she go rest and find the prophesised one.

{Flashback}

"hey Raynare come look at this" "God Azazel I said that you can call me by my original name Yuma you're the only one I'm going to allow to call me by that name" "heh heh yeah sorry but I forgot about that Yuma but come look at this I think I have just found a way for you to be an angel again" "WAIT WHAT? HOW?" "well it says here in the book of prophecies created by prophet art that in the year 2012 there will be a 16 year old boy with chestnut brown hair and chocolate brown eyes will be the host of the boosted gear and the heavenly dragon Ddraig it also goes on to say that he will be killed on his first date and will be resurrected as a devil but will then be betrayed by his master and some of his friends and harem in the year 2018 and will be summoned to gods throne in seventh heaven and will gain the last of gods power and will be chosen by gods system to be his successor and he will also gain the power of forgiveness but will fall in love with a fallen who was tricked into falling who he will then forgive and she will regain her place as an angle and as part of his deck and eventually he will become the new god and devil king who will take Sirzechs' place when he dies sealing one of the apocalyptic beasts Trihexia and will also put the eternal battle of the heavenly dragons to rest to then be known as one of the apocalyptic beasts or even make a new title the diabolic god apocalyptic beast." "look Azazel as much as I would like to be hopeful, but I don't think that a such a child will exist well at least not in this life time." "well jokes on you I actually read this a week ago and sent a couple scouts out they found a child with the physical description and it seems that he also has a very powerful sacred gear so I'm sending you on a mission to follow him and if you think you can trust him then you can help him grow in his with his sacred gear and his supernatural powers and try to grow close to him if what my scouts say he is someone you will need in life emotionally and physically."

{Flashback end}

Raynare's POV

'what did Azazel mean by I'll need him emotionally and physically' she thought until she was brought out of her thoughts by a certain fallen who assaulted her during the 'incident' "so that's where my favourite whore went" the fallen said "ugh look Donaseek, I'm not your whore and I need you to go away I need to keep an eye on this kid tomorrow." "Ah so your free to have some 'fun' tonight then that just makes my life easier." "What no I said that I need to keep an eye on this kid starting tomorrow so I need to be ready to do so and being raped by you she yelled before attempting to fly away. She only got about 200-300 meters away until a dark purple light spear went through one of her wings causing her to fall down and hit the ground and being noticed by a certain 17 year old who when she looked up she saw the boy who she was tasked to watch and become close to a look of what she thought was disappoint and disgust 'great he wont want to help me now I'm going to be a disgrace and a disappointment to both the Grigori and heaven' "hey are you alright! Do you need any help you look hurt?" 'wait what he's worried about me. He's worried about me. Me of all people angles or fallen angles the prophesised boy is worried about me" "my name is Issei Hyoudou are you ok? can you speak to me?" "yes, I'm ok but why are you worried about me" "well it's because your hurt and you also looked panicked was some one trying to hurt you. Id be more than happy to he- ""BOY GET AWAY FROM MY SLUT" "so you're the on who caused her to fall I can sense the evil from your heart you the fallen angel Donaseek. You ready Ddraig _[yes partner let's do this]_ Boosted Gear" then a red gauntlet appeared on his left arm it had a green gem in the centre and two yellow spikes at the top. "So Ddraig do we need balance breaker _[not really but we are the dragon of domination so why not] WELSH DRAGON BALANCE BREAKER"_ Issei was then enveloped in a crimson light and when it faded the donned an crimson armour which had a pair of dragon wings and a red tail with there being a green gem in the centre of both arms and one in the centre of his chest then he shot of the ground and then threw a punch at the fallen angel scum only for him to dodge the attack and summon a light spear that just shattered on Issei's armour only to then get a powerful kick to the nuts causing the fallen angle hunch over in pain and fall to the ground only for Issei to hit his wings with a dragon shot completely destroying his wings and crushing any chance of escape for Donaseek then dispelling his armour

"So Donaseek are you gonna tell me what you meant by her being what was it _your slut_ so what did you mean by that?" giving a smile that would seem like a friendly smile to anyone who was passing by however for Donaseek it was a smile that petrified him and for Raynare it was a smile that terrified her but at the same made her feel safe and protected. "So for the last time what did you mean because based on the pain in her heart she has experienced many traumas and all centred around her first love so please tell me and I'll make your death quick and not as painful as I want it to be" "alright then have you ever heard of the angle Yuma the one whose beauty rivalled even Gabriel herself however during the great war she was rescued by the fallen angel leader at the time Dixus however a while after the great war Kokabiel decided to invite her over to Dixus' place only to hear him scream so she destroyed the door to see his decapitated body then we surrounded her and raped her till she passed out from exhaustion which then followed with her falling and now we pass her around to whoever books her. And now I must ask but do you know who she is and where she is?" "Well I'm not a complete idiot and I know that Yuma's full angle name is Yuma Amano and I believe that she is not a slut as she did not consent making her the victim so first I'll send some money to Azazel to say sorry for killing you and request a meeting with him. So good bye you of scum." Said a rage filled Issei before ripping Donaseek's head from his body before dispelling his armour and asking in a concerned and "do you have somewhere to stay tonight?" "uh well no I do it's the abandoned church where that bastard found me but as you know its not safe" "well then you're coming with me to stay at my place but first, OI devil pretty boy show yourself or I'll drag you out" then a boy with blond hair and wearing a Kouh academy uniform came out from the bushes "well Issei I never thought you could sense me" "yeah well I knew you were a devil since we first met. Any way I need you to tell your king that I will be having a fallen stay with me and have their leader come to mine for a bit to discuss something if she asks why should she allow it tell her it's either that or she will deal with the dragon of domination and I will dominate her in every way possible even in the bedroom if it comes to it." "alright I'll tell her just expect someone appearing in your bedroom soon then especially with what she wants done" "well what ever just tell her and tell her I will help her with her problem somehow in fact send her to mine in about 3 hours. Come on now Yuma I'll show you to where you will be staying" "O-OK I'm coming"


	2. Chapter 2

(time skip of 3 hours)

"thanks again for letting me stay here but I must ask how did you know who I was" "it's obvious isn't it I am a wielder of the boosted gear which has a dragon who fought in the great war he told me everything I needed to know and when I ran into you he told me even about what caused you to fall but still to be treated like that is awful I just wish I could of helped you it's a shame I can't use any time manipulation spells"

then on the floor a red magic circle appeared and enveloped the room in a bright crimson light and when it faded a teenage girl who looked to be about 17 appeared. She had long crimson hair and emerald eyes and carried an atmosphere like that of royalty then as the light completely faded she asked "Issei Hyoudou I presume" "yes that is me Rias Gremory heir to the house of Gremory" "so you know?" "yes, I knew hard not to when your names out in the open even Sona did better even with her lack of imagination. Anyway, we're just waiting for one more person then as before a magic circle that looked like it was a combination of white holy light and green light which then light one again enveloped the room to which a tall man with mainly black hair with a gold fringe as soon as it faded. "Well it's nice to see you again Issei how have you been" "hello again Azazel I'm fine but one of your subordinates may be dead" "well who was it and why? although I'm pretty sure that I can guess why seeing that Raynare is here". "well his name was Donaseek and he was calling Raynare was his slut, so I killed him. Anyway, Azazel this is Rias Gremory the current owner of Kouh which is her territory which she shares with Sona Sitri." "Well miss Gremory it is a pleasure to meet you I am the fallen angel governor Azazel the one who has trained Mr Hyoudou and the one who has asked him to fulfil the prophecy, so he can help Raynare emotionally and mentally."

"However for this to happen I would like for you to allow her to live and attend school with him which to sweeten the deal Issei has agreed to become a devil so he can fulfil the prophecy and for Raynare's sake" "hang on Azazel what did I tell you about using my fallen name I'm Yuma and more importantly you said that you had your spies follow him to confirm that it was him" "hehehe I'm sorry, I'm sorry but yeah I did train him I would of felt for asking him to help you without at least training him or giving him one of my artificial sacred gears. Anyway, Miss Gremory what do you think" "well I'm all for it especially if it can get me out of my engagement." "well that is only if your power is enough based on what Azazel has told me the evil pieces power all relies on the king strength so my guess is that if you were able to recruit me you would barely be able to do so as based on Azazel's analysis of my power last week I would say about a Queen or all 8 pawns and that is if your powerful enough but it worth a try" "alright then let's get everything set up then. Issei if you would please lay down and hold these on your chest" she said as she passed him eight pawn pieces.

When Issei laid down on the ground he placed the pieces on his chest and Rias made a magic circle under him. "Issei Hyoudou I have chosen to resurrect you as a devil and my only pawn you shall obey me and fulfil your duties to me your king and to the underworld when needed so arise as a devil servant in the name of the house gremory" then a bright red light enveloped the room and consumed Issei then as the light faded Issei was revealed to now have four black leathery bat wings connected to his shoulder blades which had caused his shirt to gain two large teres in the shirt where the wings protruded from his back then when he stood up which they then retracted back into his top through the rips.

"Fucking hell that hurt why does growing wings always have to hurt but then again I would prefer growing these wing than dragon ones " "WAIT WHAT how do you have dragon wings last I checked you were a human with a dragon type sacred and why should I help a fallen slut like her anyway" towards the end of this sentence Issei's eyes had started to flash green signalling Issei's that Issei's anger was starting to take control to which Azazel noticed "Rias please think before you speak if Issei has a dragon type sacred gear then it is obvious that he would be able to change himself into a dragon human hybrid to protect the people he loves or to protect anyone really and Yuma is not an exception besides he is in your peerage and think of Yuma as a kind of familiar for Issei. Only thing is first he's got to help her with her 'issues'. Also I would be careful insult her or his loved ones in front of him just now you almost caused his emotions to activate juggernaut drive or even activate a more dangerous technique that could kill him as soon as it activates" answered Azazel who looked towards Issei to see Yuma embracing Issei trying to calm him down.

"But I guess it's up to you if you want to die or if you want your pieces back because if that technique does activate then I'm more than happy to have him join us fallen angels as even then he can help Yuma she just won't be able to become an angel again but he would still be able to help her I mean look at them their already like a couple so the choice is yours allow Yuma to stay here and not talk bad about around Issei or even better don't talk bad about her ever or you can lose your pawn because either now or in the future lssei will not take your shit. So what do you say miss Gremory will you listen to what I just said or will you loose your newest peerage member to your brattiness?"

 **Hi guys I thought that I should upload this chapter today as it is not that long and I thought that it would be wrong to make you wait until Saturday or an even later date for me to upload it. Also I would also like to mention I'm considering giving Issei a harem the two that I have decided on if it is to become a harem are Raynare and Akeno and I am considering Sona and Asia and I would like to know if any of you guys would like a female from DxD in the harem but if it is a female from another anime then please specify which anime they are from but either way please leave the character In the reviews or pm me about the character I would also like to ask that if anyone has anyway for me to improve I would greatly appreciate.**

 **Thank you for reading this story and leaving reviews and thank you in advanced for any advice improvements and opinions**


	3. Chapter 3

"Well Azazel you win I will not treat her as the fallen angel she is but as a normal person, however I will need her to join my club, so I can keep an eye on her." At that moment Issei decided to join the conversation again "well actually I'm not joining the club and neither is Raynare I'm going to focus on my work and Raynare then I'll consider joining the club." after his statement he noticed Raynare blushing furiously "Issei unless you want to be seriously punished I suggest you stop and obey my orders or else" just then Azazel cut in "Issei calm down you can't fulfil the prophecy if you die or if purge activates and Rias shut up your making it worse." "yes, sir sorry sir I'll calm down. I don't want to cause Raynare any more issues or cause her to have to suffer anymore from the other fallen angles" to this Raynare's blush had become as red as Rias' hair "good, what about you Rias" "I shall never apologise for something when I'm not to blame if anything he is my servant and I can punish him how I see fit as well as the fact that you should of left by now anyway seeing that this is my territory."

now was Raynare's time to speak "listen Miss Gremory I am not in any way trying to sound rude seeing that you are allowing me to stay in your territory and attend your school but I think that the reason Issei was losing control is the fact that he had apparently gave his left arm and right leg to the dragon allowing him to be about 50% Dragon which makes his fuse shorter however there is also the fact that you were acting all high and mighty and demanding he do something he did not want to do as well as to then go onto threaten him and then threaten a fallen angel leader to say the least you are quite stupid for threatening both of them." Ok yes whilst you are right that it was quite stupid of me to threaten Your boss Azazel who can easily kill me Issei however is an easy issue to solve plus I highly doubt that he is stupid enough to go stray and kill me" "well then Rias you obviously need to look into who I really am because as Azazel mentioned before I will not take your shit not now not ever and if I have too I will kill you without any hesitation." Issei said with a serious look on his face and with this the argument and conversation were ended.

With this Rias looked terrified. Terrified that her newest pawn and servant could even consider killing her, terrified that he was serious and by the look on his face he wouldn't even think of hesitating and will carry out any thing he felt was right. But the thing that scared her the most was that he had the power to do so and then even be recruited by the fallen angels dismissing him as a stray which could lead to an all-out war between the three factions even if they haven't recovered from the last war, so it was listen or pay the price.

"Fine I'm leaving but before I go I will tell you this I shall not force you into joining the club mainly because I would like to avoid dying any time soon however you will fulfil your contracts and any other order I give you" "as long it has nothing to do with hurting Raynare or losing my complete freedom I will follow the order but if it does cost me my freedom expect hell but if it means killing or hurting Raynare you can expect either Death or complete annihilation just so I'm clear." As Issei ended his sentence Rias stood up and summoned a magic circle and disappeared.

 **AT THE ORC CLUB ROOM**

at the orc club room, we see a trio

"I wonder If Rias has managed to get him to join us" a young woman with long black hair and violet eyes asked a blond haired young man with blue eyes in a bored tone "well based on what he said to me he has probably joined us by now however based on how long this is taking and the way he spoke to me and the fact that there is two fallen angels where they both are she is probably arguing with the three "WAIT WHAT KIBA KONEKO LETS GO HELP HER SHE IS IN DANGER" "she's fine there's no killing intent coming from their location" said a girl with white hair and hazel eyes in a monotone voice just then there was a large amount of power and killing intent which then slowly faded "scratch that she may be in a bit of a mood or a tiny bit injured either way she isn't going to be happy so be ready Akeno" she added. "Well why aren't we helping her then she's in trouble" "that is because she has probably started whatever has happened probably because of her pride any way lets get back to our own thing she's going to be back soon and if she hears us then she's going to punish us." "Yeah probably best for us if we stop talking about her." Kiba finished

Then 20 minutes later the ORC club room was engulfed in a bright crimson light and when it faded it revealed a really pissed off but also terrified Rias. "What's wrong president did it not go well." asked Akeno "no Akeno, it did not go well the boy has become a member of the peerage however he his refusing to join the club and is insisting on helping a fallen angel slut who I was nice enough to allow to stay here but he also had the fallen angel leader round his house which just caused more arguments but that was just the tip of the iceberg he almost activated juggernaut drive and then the three of them said that it was my fault can you believe them anyway I'm going to bed wake me up in the morning." "Yes president" the three replied and with that Rias had left. "I already like this guy, especially since he pissed Rias off but let's just hope he can keep us from having to become Risers slaves." Stated Akeno which caused the other two to look at her and then they left.

 **AT THE HYOUDOU HOUSE**

Raynare was resting after the meeting with Rias and Azazel and Issei were talking.

"Well Issei that could have gone so much better don't you think?" "No that was probably the best it could have gone." "what do you mean?" "Well she threatened me and thought she could control me, and I thought that it would be best to make sure that I wasn't going to take her shit and she expected me to. But anyway, how is controlling the riot with the other fallen angels about Raynare left?" "Well its been difficult but its calming down however some have come to Kouh looking for her but I just hope that Kokabiel will not come down he's the one who caused her to fall and is probably come looking for her and try to cause a war the issei with him however is the fact that he is also cadre class so I need you to get Belzard and Elsha to train you so Kokabiel doesn't get her."

"WHAT KOKABIELS COMING TO FIND ME I'VE GOT TO GO HE'LL FIND ME AND THEN HE'LL… HE'LL…" cried Yuma surprising the two to which Issei quickly recovered from his shock and embraced her whilst trying to calm her down by saying "Shush he isn't going to get you he isn't even going to get close to you especially since I'm here to protect you and not just as a favour to Azazel or as the red dragon emperor but as Issei Hyoudou and for your safety and wellbeing and I will not stop until your safe and you don't have to worry." "Wow Issei you really know how to make someone feel better I just hope you can keep it up and keep your promise to her. But anyways, I'd better be going now anyway see you guys another time" "yeah see you another time Azazel I'll be sure to keep her safe but any sign of large amount of danger you either call me or get your ass here I'm not having another person she holds dear die or get gravely injured!" "Yeah sure Issei but always put her first even if you get a girlfriend I still expect you to put her first or else" "yeah I know Azazel besides if need to I'll use my own power that isn't from by boosted gear or my devil power and you know how dangerous it is for someone when that comes out so we'll be fine so I'll see you around" with that Azazel activated a teleportation circle and left"

 **UNKNOWN LOCATION IN KOUH**

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN DONASEEK WAS KILLED BY A CHILD WHEN HE WENT TO DRAG HER ASS BACK HERE!" "Um well exactly that sir he went to drag her back here only to then be killed by a child who seams to have a high tier sacred gear and he has taken her to his house" "ugh whatever just keep an eye on the boy for the next couple of weeks but first is there any thing else you need to tell me" "um yes sir you see he seams to be friends with Azazel" "hmm this makes things more interesting but same as before keep an eye on him for any weakness or what sacred gear he has" "yes sir I shall follow your orders and keep tabs on the boy" "good now go I want to be left alone" "yes sir I'll go now" with that the second voice left.

"Well now what exactly are you up to Azazel and who exactly is this boy?"

 **Well guys thanks for reading I have worked hard on this chapter trying to keep tabs on the argument between Issei Azazel Yuma/Raynare and Rias and I apologize for this chapter being late I don't have a upload schedule or a beta reader however I do try to get one chapter out every week however I'm pretty sure that the last update for this chapter was around 2 weeks ago however I have had issues in college and some minimal family issues and I hope that no one is too mad about it being late and if you are I'm sorry.**

 **Also I would like to give thanks to the story His Angel and the writer Belail the liar as it gave me the inspiration for this story and he is probably one of the best writers I've read stories from so far so if you haven't read any of his stories ill put a link at the end. I would also like to add that if any of you would like to see issei have a harem in this story please leave your opinion in the reviews or PM me about it as I would love to hear your thoughts on the subject.**

 **Link to Belail the Liar**

 **u/8989089/Belial-the-Liar**


	4. Chapter 4

**HYOUDOU RESIDENCE [THURSDAY 08:35AM]**

"Come on Raynare we need to go school starts in half an hour" "five more minutes" "no Raynare I'll drag you out of bed." "Fine but please call me Yuma I despise that name the fallen angels gave me It's not who I am it who they wanted me to be." "oh, um yeah ok I'll call you Yuma from now on. Now come on if you want breakfast then you have to get up and get dressed I'll be downstairs waiting for you, also your uniform is in the wardrobe Azazel dropped it off early this morning because if you remember correctly we managed to get you enrolled in Kouh academy during the negotiations only thing is that I have to go and see the club afterschool today as the peerage is required to be there for a discussion due to something that's happening in the underworld but you are going to come no matter what she said as you are under my care and with the fact that fallen angels are here I am not going to leave you alone outside and if they do try any thing when you are with me then I am more than happy to kill them if I need too." And then he left. "God he's too nice maybe I can ask him for help with saving Kalawarner and Mittelt." With that she got up and dressed to then go down stairs and join Issei for breakfast before leaving to go to school.

(time skip of 6.5 hours later (END OF SCHOOL DAY))

We see Issei and Yuma stood outside the old school building discussing something before they enter.

"Well now comes the hardest and worst part of the day, Yuma if I lose control I want you to run I don't trust myself when juggernaut drive and if this discussion goes anything like yesterday's negotiations everyone could die." "Sorry Issei but I refuse if anything I'm going to help you control it worked yesterday so it should work today, and I may kind of want to see that red-haired bitch get hurt. Oh yeah before I forget Issei I would like too talk to you when we get back if that is ok." "Yeah fine with me, anyway lets go we can't stall forever as much as we hate it."

Inside however we see Rias becoming agitated.

"Where is he should have been here by now its not long till he that blond bastard shows up. Come on Issei where are you?" "president if you were to calm down you would notice that he and the fallen angel are outside and are about to come in" stated Koneko "finally, but why is she here? I specifically asked for just him and only him." "Well Rias maybe you should ask me and not the others that and for your information there are other fallen angels in this town so I'm keeping her close to me and I refuse to allow her to be alone because of that." Answered Issei with a hint of seriousness and anger "oh Issei thank Satan you're here but I will need to talk to you after this about bringing her to a peerage only discussion but that will be later now however wait" "why are we waiting the peerage is here?" "actually, Issei president said that to make sure that you came this is actually because her 'fiancé' is coming by today to try to persuade Rias to marry him only thing is he wants to treat the girls here as he does his peerage and that is not exactly good for us if he and Rias does get married." "Ah so is that the marriage that she mentioned yesterday" asked Yuma "yes, it is Rias and the rest of us don't like what Riser has planned when he gets his way" answered Koneko. "Well it's a good thing that she reincarnated me then. However, just be glad that this man's plans are against my morals otherwise I would not have gotten involved."

Just then an orange magic circle with what looked like a phoenix displayed in the centre appeared on the floor to then have the room engulfed in a bright orange light. When the orange light faded it revealed a man who looked to be around his early twenties who had blonde hair and blue eyes this man was Riser Phoenix the third son of the Phoenix household and Rias Gremory's 'fiancé'. However a silver magic circle appeared on the ground on the opposite side of the room giving off bits of light that looked like snow flakes to which the room was engulfed in a bright white light and when it died down the light revealed a maid with silver hair and silver eyes who appeared to be in her twenties held an atmosphere of authority around her.

"Riser has arrived, I've come all this way too see you my beloved Rias." "This Issei is Riser and my brother's wife Grayfia and hopefully you can see why I don't want to get married to this lousy twat" "yes that's fairly understandable only someone who is full of themselves refer to them elves in the first person I mean come on that's like asking for someone to reject you numerous times" "yeah I must agree with you this once this guy is a prick" added Yuma "shut it you fallen scum or I'll incinerate you and your boyfrie-" Riser started only to get a punch to the face "DON'T LUMP HER IN WITH THE TRASH FALLEN ANGELS YOU FLAMINIG PRICK!" "YOU INSOLENT FOOL HOW DARE YOU HIT ME I'LL INSINERATE YOU RIGHT HERE AND NOW" "GO AHEAD AND TRY SEE WHERE IT GETS YOU, BUT I'LL TELL YOU THIS YOU HURT HER, AND YOU ARE ROYALY SCREWED "at that moment almost everyone noticed Issei's eyes had started to flash green to which Yuma decided to step in "Issei please calm down if you don't everyone her will die even you so please calm down" she plead with tears forming in her eyes. Just then however Riser decided to make his move with a click of his fingers an orange magic circle like before appeared beneath their feet and Issei and Yuma were then engulfed in flames causing Yuma to scream in horror Issei however was silent as the flames engulfed them both. "NO ISSEEEIII! RISER YOU IDIOT THAT WAS THE RED DRAGON EMPEROR AND MY NEW PAWN" it was then the others decided to stay silent to mourn their lost friend. "Pfft what does it matter they will both be dead by the time the flames are out" "Riser Phoenix you requested that I bring you here so that you could talk to Rias not kill a fallen angel and the current red dragon emperor I will be reporting this to my master Sirzechs and you will be punished" "there's no need for that miss Grayfia I'm sure we can settle this whole marriage thing just give me a few minutes alone with this fried chicken" came a voice within the fire "WHAT HOW THE FUCK ARE YOU STILL ALIVE" THAT'S BECAUSE I'M A DRAGON YOU FRIED CHICKEN" yelled Issei as the fire separated in two revealing him holding an unconscious Yuma "WHAT HOW DID YOU GET A DRAGON TO JOIN YOU RIAS!" yelled Riser in shock as Issei laid Yuma down on one of the couches that was undamaged". "Now Riser I think its time to give you your punishment myself" "ISSEI STOP I COMMAND YOU AS YOUR KING OR YOU WILL BE THE ONE GETTING PUNISHED" Rias yelled scared for the rest of her peerage's well being however it was too late as with tremendous force Issei propelled himself towards Riser ready to attack him however just then a large wall of ice appeared in front of him causing him to crash into it. However, as he crashed into the wall of ice it shattered causing small ice shards to fly everywhere however that wasn't the end as 15 orange magic circles with the house of phoenix seal appeared on the floor momentarily blinding him but as the light faded the light revealed 15 different girls who immediately surrounding Riser. "Brother are you ok we felt a huge power increase" "yes Ravel I'm fine now If you and the others would be so kind as to move before this gecko tries to attack me". With this Issei took this as his que, standing um be summoned the boosted gear and tried to attack Riser again only to find his feet frozen in ice to which he then turned to Grayfia "Red dragon please wait a minute. My master and Rias' brother has proposed a rating if negotiations were to fail he has also allowed lady Rias to have 10 days to train however based on your overall power I think that you will end up training them so good luck I'll be going to tell Rias' brother about what happened here so lady Rias will you except this offer". "Fine tell my brother I except it would of came to this anyway one way or another" she sighed "alright I will be leaving to inform Sirzechs now however Riser you and your peerage need to leave first" "very well I don't want to make the ultimate queen any angrier, come on girls" and with that Riser and his peerage left and then Grayfia did the same . "Rias I suggest that you don't ever try order me around again otherwise I will make sure you regret it you may be my king, but you will not be my master" Issei said with a slightly demonic voice before picking up Yuma and leaving the club room.

"Fucking hell he's such an bother he just blindly attacked a high rank devil then he insults me and disrespects me, I just hope this works that way I can kill him sooner" "um Rias why did you even bother reincarnating him? I mean he is powerful but he's just going to get us into more and more trouble not to mention his attitude is disgraceful" questioned Kiba "Kiba to answer you honestly it was to get out of this engagement just the thought of it makes me want to puke and by the looks of it we have a definite way to win this rating game and if we do I think that I will keep him around a bit longer" "Rias your so awful he doesn't deserve to be treated that way I mean look at how he protected that fallen angel and not to mention the fact that he helps the teachers if anything the only downside is that he is friends with almost everyone in his class and that includes the perverted duo" said Akeno in disbelief and shock of how her best friend was thinking and acting "Well Akeno you will understand when you have to do something like this you need to get used to it anyway I'm going now I've got contracts to fulfil I'll get Issei started on his next week" "yes president have a good night" and with that Rias left.

"I don't like what Rias is planning I think we should tell him" "Akeno I don't like her plan either but if we do we will have to deal with her punishing us or even getting her brother involved knowing her I just hope that he doesn't grow close to her because if he does he is going to be destroyed" "I agree with both of you but we can only be there for him when it happens" "I know that Koneko but it looks like him and that Yuma girl are probably going to end up together hopefully they are up with having a harem because by what I can tell he would be a great husband and hopefully the M to my S" Akeno stated with a sadistic smile creeping Kiba and Koneko out "alright Akeno calm down we don't want to imagine what you'd do to him. Instead focus on the fact that he knows the leader of the fallen angels and that means he can help you reconnect with your father" "don't Kiba we both know that he will never want to see me again not after what happened that day." "whatever let's just go" finished Koneko

 **WITH ISSEI AND AN UNCONCISE YUMA**

"Hey Ddraig do you think I'm doing the right thing helping her don't get me wrong I like the people in her peerage and I don't want them to suffer like Risers peerage" asked Issei _[partner that is only something that you can answer however I will tell you this that devil Rias is a complete control freak and a bitch. Also partner I must ask how are you going to deal with the phoenix's regeneration]_ "well Ddraig that is fairly simple I'll master juggernaut drive however I may need to ask Elsha and Belzard as much as It is a huge risk its probably the only chance I've got other than calling in a favour from Italy but Ddraig either way I will win".

 **And that everyone is where I will end this chapter however I would like say thank you to Skull Flame the only one to give a review saying if they want Issei to have a harem but I would also like to thank you all for all the support and I would like to say before I go I would like it if you guys want there to be a harem but this time I would also like for you to say which character you would like in it if you would want there to be a harem**


	5. Chapter 5

**HYOUDOU RESIDENCE ISSEIS ROOM [THURSDAY 22:30]**

"So Ddraig what do I need to do to awaken Elsha or Belzard? I don't want to risk contacting her you know being a devil and all" _[probably for the best to leave that as a final resort seeing as if you do get what you need she may be excommunicated although they all seem fairly fond of you so maybe they wont be as harsh on her and if the worst is to happen she can come and stay with you. But to answer your question you must first enter the boosted gear and I would recommend making a note for Yuma telling her not to worry about you whilst your in this state]._ "Hm, yeah your right I'll write the note now but what should I write?" _[How about dear Yuma please do not worry about your handsome prince as I have only entered the boosted gear to talk to some of the past possessors about giving me ideas and hopefully some kind of way to control juggernaut drive or even another way or power to beat the phoenix prick. Ps I love you]_ "Ddraig I swear to god I will find away to beat the shit out of you once I'm in the gear." _[hahaha I would love to see you try to when you get stronger however right now you have things to do now come on and write that note we only have 10 days or so and as Grayfia said you will most likely end up training them due to your sheer power alone I just hope you don't use that power anytime soon but then again I'd like to see that Gremory bitch terrified anyway I'll see you in the gear then I'll explain what to do.]_ and with that Issei wrote a note and left it on the side desk in the spare room which Yuma was going staying in. 'hm I'm going to take her out to buy some things like clothes furniture and whatever else she wants soon _it would be wrong to have her stay in a plain room which is hers so I may need to ask mum and dad for the money if not I'll just go to Azazel but that will have to be later on now however I have to get ready to fight a phoenix' and so Issei went to bed to join Ddraig in the boosted gear._

 **INSIDE THE BOOSTED GEAR**

Issei has a woken in a beautiful and serene meadow with a single tree on top of a small hill looking over the rest of the meadow giving a person a brilliant view of the meadow that continued for miles and miles _[welcome back to my domain partner] 'good to be back in the boosted gear, but I must ask where exactly are we in the boosted gear it looks completely different than the area where the past wielders are' [well partner that area is for the past wielders who succumbed to power allowing it to corrupt their soul where we are now is one of the better wielders areas and this is hopefully where you end up when you die. However this is not why we are here we need to get you to become stronger which means undoing one of the seals which is locking away your family's power as much as you despise it.] 'Look Ddraig I'm thankful that you are trying to get me to use that power however I refuse it's too dangerous I don't know how to control it.' [Now, now partner that's why after you unseal that power I'm going to bring in one of my acquaintances who also has the power due to his sacred gear being able to do anything. He has also absorbed one of your ancestors power so he will train you with your power but after your lessons with him you should have been able to awaken one if not the two of them so shall we get to the location of your seals" 'hold up Ddraig who is he and what do you mean hopefully I will not allow myself to succumb to my power and if anyone tries to corrupt me I will kill them' [well partner I cannot say anything about who this person is however I can tell you that he is extremely powerful and will train you well and to answer your second question I know that you wont give into your power or anyone unless you are being told off by your parents for being a perv] Ddraig laughed meanwhile Issei's face was hidden behind his hair 'Ddraig that was one time and it was an accident the perverted duo dragged me there so stop mentioning that day whenever you see the opportunity' [humph fine I won't tease you with that anymore but you know I have a lot more material to work with don't you] 'sadly but can we just get to the location I kind of want to get this over and done with I don't want to spend more time than needed_ here' and with that they walked for what seemed like days in the boosted gear however it was only a couple of hours in the outside worldmaking it 00:30 that was when they reached their destination.

This area was the complete opposite of the one Issei woke up in instead it was filled with lava fire and volcanos. The fire and laver however were not like their versions in the outside world instead the fire was blue and the lava was more of a crimson instead of its usual orange however these flames and rivers of molten rock had one other difference that made them different to the outer world versions and that was the intimidating aura that was being produced it was pitch black and constantly spiking corrupting whatever was around and slowly consuming whatever didn't have the power to withstand the influence of the power until it all died. ' _hmm looks like the seal started to crack anyway might as well undo a couple of seals instead of just one I'll repair the ones that I leave after I unlock a couple of the seals hopefully the fire or lava hasn't reached the cave. So Ddraig do you think you can fly me up the cave' [well I could but I must ask which one is it again?] 'really Ddraig you don't remember which cave it is even though you can see my thoughts and memory's god you even feel the amount of power from here. Ugh whatever I can't be bothered arguing with you right now it's the cave near the top of the tallest volcano' [right! Sorry partner I'm pathetic sometimes] 'it's fine Ddraig lets just go as I mentioned I don't want to have to be here longer than I need to be'_ and then Issei got on to Ddraig's back to fly up to the cave which had his power sealed in.

As they arrived at the cave it looked like it was not effected however when Ddraig landed and tried to enter the cave there was a large amount of corrupted energy in the form of black lightning which had then struck Ddraig in the wings causing him to roar out in pain as Issei and Ddraig checked Ddraig's wings they saw black marks slowly start to spread only to then retract to the area's where the lightning struck to then fade away ' _Ddraig put me down this power should allow me to go through it is mine after all'[are you sure partner it could kill you remember anything that happens here will carry on to your physical body ] 'I know that Ddraig but just watch'_ Issei reassured the dragon as he approached the black lightning 'gate' blocking the cave entrance the lightning bent to allow him to pass through into the cave ' _see Ddraig told you that I would be fine' [I guess that you actually know a bit about your powers then I'm impressed but I suggest that you move and get some of your powers back now I'm not sure how long this area can keep your powers from spreading to the other areas plus I should also tell you that the time is currently 03:30 so I suggest you hurry] 'right, right I'll be as quick as I can'_ and so Issei ran deep into the cave not stopping until he came across the seals to which he was extremely surprised they had not completely gave in and shattered due to the amount of strain.

' _well at least the seals are still there and not completely destroyed might as well release 3 or 4 of them then I will repair the others hopefully I don't have to come back anytime soon its so ugly here so corrupted but then again what can I do it is my family power ugh lets just get this over with then later I can see who this trainer is and hopefully see Elsha and maybe even Belzard if I'm lucky.'_ Then he started to release and repair the seals however the power that was released tried to consume him however fighting of the attempt to corrupt him was easy he had been dealing with this urge and the past boosted gear users trying to make him succumb to his powers always pushing him to succumb to the power however he vowed never to fall to that urge and to stay true to his path and that was to help Yuma with whatever needed help with weather it be becoming a pure angel again, finding others that would except her or even allow her to stay with him ' _I just hope she will except me after she finds out about my family power. WAIT! What am I thinking she will never like me all I need to do is focus on keeping this power under control so I don't hurt anyone.' And with that Issei left the cave to meet Ddraig outside._

 _['bout time you finished its 08:40 the fallen has been trying to wake you up for the last twenty minutes even though she saw the note come on lets go back to the meadow I despise it here I must ask though exactly how many seals did you release the power around here dropped significantly] 'I think it was 3 maybe 4 I'm not entirely sure though the power tried to take over but then again it wasn't as bad as most of the past wielders trying to corrupt me and succumb but can we please go I need to wake up in the physical world pull me back in here when the trainer gets here or let now when he is near in the real world anyway I'll talk with you later Ddraig' [all right partner I'll tell you then see you later]._

 **HYOUDOU RESIDENCE ISSEIS ROOM [FRIDAY 08:40]**

"ISSEI, ISSEI COME PLEASE WAKE UP I DON'T WANT TO HAVE TO EXPLAIN WHATEVER HAS HAPPENED TO YOUR PARENTS PLEASE WAKE UP" at this Issei's eyes snapped open which scared Yuma at the sudden reaction. "OH SHIT MY PARENTS ARE BACK I'VE GOT TO HIDE YOUMA DO YOU KNOW ANY ILLUSION MAGIC PLEASE IF YOU DO YOU'VE GOT TO HIDE ME THEY WILL KILL ME PLEASE YUMA PLEASE" "Issei please calm down your parents aren't here but what the hell did you do to them to make you panic like that?" "well um I may or may not of sent them on a six month cruise when they were asleep so that I could get things ready for when Azazel trained me and for when you would get here" he replied sheepishly "and when was this exactly?" "it was three months ago they will be back in another three months" "Issei why didn't you just tell them about me living here" "well that's because they wouldn't understand and I also thought that my place would have been done by now however that is another question for another day because we have to get to school" "oh right we got to go, get dressed now Issei you are going to have to skip breakfast now lets go." With that they left.

 **I'm sorry for this chapter being late and rushed as I am currently drowning in college work however I am still writing the story I have started to write the first part of the harem development chapters so I have decided to do that in case anyone else wants a harem If not I may upload those chapters as a separate story the reason I have decided this is because of the fact that only two people have reviewed saying about Issei having a harem and who they want to be in there and that would be skull flame and Datan-shi. Okami so I would like to thank them for saying who they wanted in a harem however I would like to say thanks to everyone who has read and supported my story it has been great so far and I hope to keep the story going and hopefully make even more of them but as mentioned in the top of these notes I am drowning in college work so updates will be slow but I will try to make the chapters longer if they are slow so I am sorry in advanced.**

 **Now the same as last time if you would like Issei to have a harem please leave a review saying so as well as saying who you would like to see in the harem.**

 **Harem votes so far (including mine)**

Akeno..3

Tsubaki..1

serafall..1

Raynare..3

Gabriel..1

Kalawarner..2

Mittelt.. 2

Koneko..1

Kuroka..2

Katerea Leviathan..1

Ophis..1

Elmenhilde..1

Walburga..1


	6. bad news (update on story status

hi guys I'm sorry about the uploads however I am currently experiencing some issues as my laptop has signed out of l my accounts and cannot access my email so unless I can get it sorted out I will be uploading on a different account which will be included in the next update hopefully tomorrow or Saturday.

so once again I'm sorry for the inconvenience but I will hopefully be Abel to regain access to my email account and change the password

-Elliot Brn


	7. Chapter 7

if you would like the story the fallens true desires then go to the account Elliot Brn 02


End file.
